Timothy Max Roosevelt-Elizabeth Mary Alexandria Marriage
Emperor Timothy Max Roosevelt (1910-2011) and Empress Elizabeth Mary Alexandria (1920-2013) were married on November 25, 1935, in New York City. There is a debate on rather or not this marriage was a true love story or not, but clearly, it wasn't likely. This marriage lasted from 1935 to 2011. The marriage ended with Timothy's death in 2011, and Elizabeth passed away two years after in 2013, on Christmas Morning. This marriage remains as one of the longest marriages in Chawosauria, and ended with Timothy's death in 2011, and leaving Elizabeth widowed for two years until her death in 2013. Timothy and Elizabeth's first encounters would raise eyebrows. History First Encounters (1932-1935) Timothy Max Roosevelt, a Socialist Revolutionary, sexually encountered Elizabeth Mary Alexandria, an Immigrant Orphan from the Japanese Empire, in 1932. Timothy was 22, and Elizabeth was 12. Under U.S. law today, this could be considered Pedophilia. Timothy and Elizabeth kept their sexual relationship a secret, and since they met, they've been engaging in sexual intercourse, but the intercourses between Timothy and Elizabeth were mostly non-consensual, Elizabeth, who was then a minor, is Chawosauria's notable victim of child sexual abuse. Elizabeth could not resist Timothy's "good looks and charm" and decided to stay with Timothy, but also knew that if Elizabeth did attempt to break up with Timothy, Timothy would kill her, another reason why Elizabeth stayed with Timothy until his death. Marriage (1935-2011) Timothy (aged 25) and Elizabeth (Aged 15) married on November 25, 1935, but against Elizabeth's will. Between 1935 to 1939, Timothy was out participating in activities in the Communist Party, and plus, Timothy was out cheating on Elizabeth with Charlotte Anna Dreschner. Timothy was having and raising children with his German mistress, Charlotte Dreschner. When Timothy returned in March 1939, Timothy was angry that dinner wasn't cooked on the table, angry and furious, Timothy angrily found Elizabeth, and raped her as punishment, getting her pregnant with her first child. Timothy and Elizabeth moved to Australia and gave birth to Samantha Roosevelt (1940-2014). Since their arrival to Australia, Timothy ordered sex from Elizabeth, anytime she refused, she was raped. Elizabeth never liked sex with Timothy because of how Timothy sexually abuses her. Timothy's sexual addiction always leads to Elizabeth getting pregnant, she got pregnant 21 times and every time Elizabeth is pregnant, Timothy would go to his German mistress and other mistresses. Several of Timothy and Elizabeth's children had problems triggered by constant marital rape, but most of them went on to grow up and have honorable and distinguished careers, a minority of them worked in middle-class jobs and had sex film industry careers. Once Timothy became Emperor and still raising his last kids, Timothy treated Elizabeth as a Housewife, forced her to live a Conservative life as a Housewife who cleans up cook, raise the children, and satisfy Timothy as her husband, while Timothy holds an Aristocratic distinguished position in the Chawosaurian Government. Timothy heavily dominated Elizabeth's life and heavily limited her freedom to speak, go anywhere, even in her own home, and by the time Timothy passed away in 2011, Timothy didn't left anything for Elizabeth in his will because of Timothy's strong conservative belief that woman had no right to hold ownership over property. After Timothy's death, Elizabeth for the first time in her life, was allowed to live a free limitless life, but died two years later in 2013 because of her massive old age. Pregnancies, Attempted Abortions, and Children In 1940, Samantha Roosevelt was born. The pregnancy was risky for Elizabeth but attempted to get an abortion in 1939 before Samantha would be born, but because of the taboo of abortion back in the early 20th century, Elizabeth hidden the abortion attempt from Timothy, but the abortion failed and Elizabeth gave birth. In 1942, when Timothy learned of the abortion attempt, he got angry with Elizabeth and savagely beaten Elizabeth for it with a hammer. Elizabeth, after giving birth to two more daughters, and in 1942, after being savagely beaten, she was unable to fight off Timothy from raping her, she was impregnated and on January 20, 1943, she gave birth to a son, Timothy Max Roosevelt II after yet another failed attempt to get an abortion. After giving birth a moment ago, she suffered an intense seizure, nearly died, she was revived. Timothy called Elizabeth's decision to name her firstborn son after him "laughably pathetic but flattering", often made fun of her for it but respected her for it. Elizabeth got pregnant again, once again, involuntarily, tried again to get an abortion but failed again. In 1944, Jamarius was born, and Timothy asked "where the hell did you get that name from?", the name was suggested by one of Elizabeth's friends from Birmingham, Alabama who her husband had executed because he hated the name. Elizabeth got pregnant again in 1944 and gave birth to Charlotte Roosevelt, but the pregnancy began to pose a risk for Elizabeth, particularly in the next pregnancy in 1950. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt